Out of Miami and Aboard the SS Tipton!
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Team Austin is invited Aboard the S.S. Tipton! They get to Relax and hang out! But, Austin also gets to Perform! And, who knows? Maybe they will even meet New Friends? *Note: MAJOR Auslly in this!


**Hey! :D This Is a BRAND NEW STORY! I Was Watching Suite Life On Deck and Realized... WHY NOT COMBINE MY TWO FAVORITE SHOWS!? I Started Writing This On PAPER a Month or Two ago... So... I FINALLY Decided... WHY NOT FINALLY POST IT!? XD I KNOW MY BFF HAS A STORY LIKE THIS, TOO, BUT... THEY WILL BE NOTHING ALIKE! :O XD ENJOY! :D**

**FIRST CROSSOVER STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Austin and Ally or Suite Life on Deck. They both belong to Disney.**

* * *

**_Out of Miami and Aboard the S.S. Tipton!_**

* * *

Austin and Dez were working on some new Dance Moves in Sonic Boom. Ally was at her Piano. Trish as walking into Sonic Boom.

"Guess who has AMAZING News for Team Austin?" Trish smiled, as she held up a piece of mail.

"What does it say!?" Austin, eagerly, jumped up and snatched the piece envelope.

Austin read the piece of mail, slowly, then read it out loud, "Austin Moon, you have been invited onto the S.S. Tipton! Here are four Tickets for you and your Team!"

Austin took out the tickets and passed one to everybody. Austin was now on the Piano, jumping up and down.

Ally was laughing at the excited Blonde Boy.

"Wait! We leave... In an HOUR!" Austin exclaimed, then he grabbed Dez by his wrist and ran out of Sonic Boom. "See you guys in HALF an hour!"

* * *

_**Austin's Pov**_

A half an hour later, me and Dez walk back into Sonic Boom.

"Ready!" I yelled, pulling my suitcase behind me.

"Us, too!" Trish and Ally said at the same time. We were all ready for the S.S Tipton!

* * *

We FINALLY get to the Ship and we get on it. I am SO EXCITED! The letter said I have to Perform! AWESOME!

"Welcome!" Some guy said as we entered onto the ship.

"Sup?" I said, "I'm Austin Moon! And, this is Team Austin!"

"I am Mr. Moseby." The Guy said, "I am the manager of this Ship. If you need anything, I will be happy to get it for you. Now, let me show you to your rooms."

Mr. Moseby started to lead us to our rooms, when a bunch of teenagers walked up to us.

"Mr. Moseby!" A Blonde Boy yelled, "Tell the Girls... And, Woody... That Austin Moon is NOT on the Ship!"

I might have been listening in and just happened to hear my name. I walked in front of Mr. Moseby, so I was visible. Even though, I am taller than him.

"Uh... You mean... This, Austin Moon?" I said, smiling and pointing to myself "If so... He's here."

Then, the two Girls screamed. REALLY loud.

"Your... AUSTIN MOON!" The Girl with the Dirty Blonde hair screamed.

"Yeah. I know." I laughed, "I'm NOT gonna Sing or Dance to prove it, though. And, please don't steal my shoe. Or, hug me to the point that I can't breathe. I've been down ALL those roads before. I'm not going back."

Everyone laughed

"I'm Bailey." One of the Girls stated, holding out her hand. I shook her hand, smiling.

"I'm London." The other Girl said, holding out her hand. I shook her hand, too.

"I'm Zack." One of the Blonde Boys said.

"And, I'm Zack's brother, Cody." The other Blonde Boy said. They MUST be Twins!

"I'm Woody." The Last Boy said. I smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet all of you." I smiled, "But, I have to get ready for my show, tonight."

"Aw!" The Girls sighed, sadly.

"Maybe we can all hang out later? After my show. ONLY, if that is okay with Team Austin?" I glanced towards my friends and they all nodded, except for Ally. Ally just stood there, staring at the Girls.

"Alls?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Austin to Ally! Anyone in there?", I knock on Ally's forehead. That SHOULD have knocked her out of her trance, but it didn't. I didn't know what else to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed her. I kissed her on her cheek! NOT on her lips!

THAT broke her from her trance. She laughed and hugged me.

"Sorry." She said, laughing.

"No problem!" I laughed, me and Ally were still hugging.

"Look at my turtle!" Dez yelled, shoving his pet turtle in our new friends faces.

"His name is Quacky Bird!" Dez continues, I just laughed, along with our new friends.

I release Ally and start to head towards where Mr. Moseby said our rooms would be. "I'm gonna go get ready!"

I run towards our rooms, soon being followed by my friends.

Team Austin is on the S.S. Tipton! How crazy, huh?

* * *

**That's Chapter One You Guys! :D Hope It Was AMAZING! I am HOPING for MANY WONDERFUL Reviews! SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! IT LOOKS REALLY SHORT, BC... I PUT ALOT OF DETAIL IN THERE! XD SO... IT'S LONGER THAN IT SEEMS! XD NEXT, I will be Updating... 'Sicknesses and Babysitting' THEN, 'I don't Believe in Love'! :D YAYA! XD Haha! Stay Tuned for Next Time! :D PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDD**


End file.
